


Christmas Drag

by slendermanhood (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Kisses, First Meetings, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slendermanhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have been dating for 7 months, and somehow Bro convinced John's dad to let him come to Texas for winter break. </p><p>Dave meets John for the first time in the airport, and his "cool kid" act completely breaks. He finally catches sight of his boyfriend of 7 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drag

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought of this while i was eating breakfast one morning before school, and i thought it would be the cutest AU ever. i'm currently writing another fic [(which you can find here)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783771/chapters/1477716) and i thought this would be a cute side oneshot! 
> 
> the title belongs to a song called "christmas drag" by the brobecks, and it's a wonderful song. i advise you listen to it! 
> 
> enjoy! : )

It pretty much started in the most awkward way possible. 

EB: dave...   
EB: i need to talk to you about something.   
TG: yeah sup   
EB: i've been meaning to tell you this for a while...  
TG: well spit it out dude i dont have all day   
EB: okay okay!!  
EB: i'm kind of freaking out here!!   
TG: uh   
EB: i like you. like, in a more than friends way.   
TG: is this a prank or something   
EB: no!!!!  
TG: oh   
TG: i may um   
TG: possibly like you back   
TG: like a lot  
EB: wait... seriously?   
TG: yeah  
EB: well... awesome!   
EB: uh...  
EB: what do we do?   
TG: uh maybe we should like date or something  
EB: yeah that sounds good!  
TG: yeah ok cool   


And then it grew into something bigger. 

6 months pass. 

TG: yo egbuns   
TG: sup  
EB: ddaveb   
EB: im crygni  
TG: im assuming that is a misspelling of crying in which i will reply   
TG: whats wrong john  
EB: shut teh f uck up  
EB: i'm crying be cause we're ne evr goign to m eet.  
TG: oh  
TG: john im sure well meet one day   
TG: you just gotta be patient   
EB: n o we wont t   
EB: i jsut want to be able to ksis you and hug y ou.  
TG: fuck john  
TG: i know i want to do those things with you too   
TG: and more  
EB: wh at shoudl w e do??/  
TG: well like   
TG: i know bro wouldnt give a fuck if i went on a plane to washington but we dont have enough money  
EB: wwe d o  
TG: wait  
TG: you do?   
EB: yeaah i thingk so   
EB: ma ybe i could a sk my dad if i c oufdl go to t exas  
TG: holy shit that would be awesome   
TG: john if we meet i dont know what id do  
EB: ye ah me too   
EB: i'm go nna go ask my d ad about it okay??/?/  
TG: yes ok yes thats amazing   
TG: holy shit we could meet john  
EB: i knwo  
EB: and im nto goign to stop until we d o

A month passes.

EB: i'm getting ready to go on the plane!!!!!!  
TG: holy shit john oh my god  
TG: how is this really happening   
EB: i'm so fucking excited!!  
TG: me too shit ps dont forget your cheesy sweater  
TG: also were gonna make out a lot i hope youre fuckin ready   
EB: oh, i'm ready!! and i won't!!  
TG: good  
TG: and you better fucking be  
EB: hehe, i gotta go through security now :B i'll see you later, dave!! in person!!  
TG: bye john   
EB: can't wait!! 

\--

You've always preferred John. 

Even before the two of you began dating, you always came to him with your problems rather than Rose or Jade. You always felt safer with him, and you didn't realize you were in love with him until he told you he liked you. You guess you always knew, but when he finally admitted his feelings, you didn't even hesitate to reciprocate those feelings. 

You've been friends with John for three years, but you've been dating him for 7 months. 

Of course, you didn't tell Bro. You knew he would always accept you, but something about explaining to Bro the whole long distance thing makes you feel uneasy. You've never spoken to him over video chat, but you've seen photos of him. Only recently, though. You've also recently heard a voice recording of him, but it's not like you've ever spoken on the phone or talked through webcams. Speaking to him over the computer would probably make you sad, and you think the only time you want to talk to John not using pesterchum is when you're face to face. This sparked the idea that John should come over to Texas for winter break, and that you two should finally meet face to face. 

So when you convinced Bro to call John's dad and talk about John staying in Texas for winter break, it took a month of Bro and John's dad speaking constantly to make sure that nobody in this situation was a pedophile of sorts, before John's father finally said yes. 

So that's where you are now. It's Christmas day, you're in the stupidest sweater you could find, complete with poorly sewn on reindeers, getting in the car to drive to the airport to pick up John. 

You haven't slept all night, and you started getting ready at 3 in the morning even though John's flight comes in at 8. You've been tossing and turning, thinking about John being in this bed with you tonight. He's going to be here- he's going to be _real_ \- and just that thought makes the huge pile of nerves in your stomach grow even more. By the time you're in the car with Bro, your hands are shaking horribly and you're embarrassingly trying not to freak out or dance or _cry_ or something equally as lame. Bro notices your shaking on the highway. 

“Nervous, 'lil man?” He asks, smirking a bit. You take a shaky breath, then give him your best scowl. 

“No. Shut up.” You mumble, looking out the window at the rolling scenery. You don't know how you're going to react when you see him. If you freak out, you'd never forgive yourself but.... it's John! How the fuck are you _supposed_ to react?

You finally pull up to the airport, and by now you're shaking violently. Holy fuck this is real this is _happening_ you're going to be touching your boyfriend in real life oh FUCK- 

“Ready to go in, dude?” Bro asks when you park, raising an eyebrow at you. You nod. 

The two of you walk through the sweltering heat of the parking lot (the sweater not helping you calm down) and through the revolving doors. You two still got there two hours earlier, so Bro buys you an EggMcMuffin from the McDonald's in the airport for breakfast, but it's still sitting in the bag next to you as you wait in the arrivals seating. The nerves tickling the bottom of your stomach makes it impossible to eat, and your jittering makes it feel like you're going to puke- food is the last thing on your mind. 

The 2 hours tick by at an infuriatingly slow pace, mainly because you're checking your phone every 2 minutes. 

Finally, it strikes the hour of 8:00, and you see arrivals screen flash with the incoming of his flight from Washington. You think your heart is going to leap out of your chest, and around 10 minutes later, people starting flooding in the airport from the gates. 

You're looking through the people wildly, looking for messy black hair or glasses. 

“What does the kid look like again?” Bro asks, looking down at you. 

It takes a moment for you to find your voice. “Dark hair and square glasses. Probably wearing blue or an equally lame christmas sweater.” 

Bro scans through the crowd again. “I think I see him.” 

Your throat constricts when you follow his line of sight. Theres a boy that looks fucking exactly like John across the room looking around, confused. He pretty much fits every detail of John, his dark hair is messed up in strange but adorable directions, he has square glasses that sit on his nose, he's on the shorter side and he's wearing a horrid christmas sweater with a cheesy image of santa and an elf with cookies. Theres no doubt in your mind that that's your boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” You say shakily. “That's him.” 

It's quiet between you and Bro for a moment before he sighs impatiently.

“Well?” He asks, crossing his arms. “Are you going to go to him or?” 

You're shaking harder than you've been all day, and you can practically _feel_ Bro rolling his eyes at you. 

“I'll go get him, stop fucking shaking. Calm down, dude.” 

You watch as Bro begins to descend for John, and you feel like screaming back: “How am I supposed to calm down?! That's my fucking boyfriend!” But you don't assume that would go down well. 

You watch as Bro taps on John's shoulder, and John turns around and gives a Bro horrified look. It hits you that he probably thought that was you, and that calms you down a bit as you feel nervous laughter bubble up in you. He thought he was dating a pedophile. 

Bro shakes his head, smirking. You think he's explaining how he's your brother, and then you notice him pointing at you. John follows his direction, and his blue eyes land on you. 

And holy shit, you feel like time froze. 

John's eyes widen and you don't even notice he's running towards you before you see him stop directly in front of you, a foot between you two. 

“Dave?” He asks, breathless from running. 

You nod shakily. “Yeah.” 

John lurches forward and practically throws himself on you, wrapping his arms tight around your wait and burying his face in your neck. You don't hesitate to wrap your arms around him just as tightly, leaning into his hair and just breathing in. 

He smells like cake batter and toothpaste, and you think it's your new favorite smell in the world. 

“I can't believe it's you.” John says, voice muffled and strained from where it was in your neck. 

“Fuck, John.” You breathe, tightening your arms. 

Finally, when it's been about a minute, John pulls back. There's tears in his blue eyes, and you're surprised to note that your cheeks are a bit wet too. Oh fuck, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry- 

“I love you.” John says suddenly, and you feel your breathing stop because that's the first time he said it and oh _fuck_ \- 

You lean down, and kiss John Egbert square on the mouth. 

In the middle of the airport and everything. 

John isn't even shocked, he just kisses you back with the same amount of gooey love-y dove-y shit that you're melted in right now. You feel your fingers intertwine with his down by your waist, and you pull back for a breath. 

“I love you too.” You say, voice strained. This is probably the largest amount of emotion you've ever felt in your life and you have no idea how to deal with it. 

You see John slowly grin, happiness radiating off of him as he giggles, and _holy crap that's the cutest thing you've ever heard._

You and John are just leaning in for another kiss when you hear a throat being cleared next to you. 

You bring your head back and look to see who was there and... 

It's Bro. 

He's standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, looking at you with raised eyebrows. 

“Uh,” You begin. “I can explain-” 

Bro cuts you off with: “I FUCKING KNEW IT!” 

And so there begins Bro's hour long speech while he drives you and John back to your apartment about how he knew you two were dating because you apparently “never shut up about him”. 

You and John are sitting in the backseat of the car, holding hands while Bro continues to embarrass you and make John lean his head onto your shoulder and giggle. 

And yeah, that was probably the best winter break of your life. 

But all the other ones were pretty good too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback would be appriciated. my tumblr is [here](http://johnegdaddy.tumblr.com) if you would wish to follow me.


End file.
